Somewhere is Here
by Denebola
Summary: Two friends have a discussion during the flight back from Egypt. Some epiphanies explode, and others simmer to a boil. PostManga OneShot SongFic. Phew.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Lyrics are from Gackt Camui's 'U t K' on his Mars album, translated magnificently by Mina P.

****

-

Somewhere is Here

****

-

-

_So..._

Don't say anything

You're just a little bit frightened now so

Don't say anything

You're just a little bit in grief so

Kaiba kept his air conditioner set way too high. She was freezing. But it was alright. It didn't matter. The chill in her body slightly distracted her from the horrible ache in her heart.

Yuugi sat beside her in the back of the KaibaCorp private jet, currently speeding towards Japan. She could hear her friends talking quietly from the seats in front of her. She tried to ignore the fact that he was staring at her by gazing at the full moon through her window.

"Anzu."

It was a beautiful night over the sands of Egypt. Was it beautiful where he was?

**_In the last act, offer your prayers_**

"Anzu..... please talk to me."

"What do you want me to say, Yuugi?" She asked quietly, still watching the moon.

"Just...." He wasn't quite sure what he needed to hear himself. "Are you angry at me?"

"Why would I be angry at you?" She asked, her voice sounding like it belonged to another person.

"Because... I know you loved him."

**_The magic of the moon is... shalle a le rilla_**

Because we whisper in sugary voices

If just one more wish comes true

I want to join hands with you and laugh

"We all did. You especially."

"...I know that. But... you know that's not what I meant." She wouldn't look at him. He couldn't stand it.

"It doesn't matter. I... I don't want to talk about it anyway."

"It matters to me. I don't like it when you're sad." He noticed she tensed at the statement.

"Aren't you sad too?" There was a subtle challenge in the question. His answer could make or break the status quo of their friendship.

__

**Inside of the dream...**

Inside of the memory, we'll definitely meet again...

"...Of course I'm sad. We were partners. But it was more than that. We were friends." Finally, she turned to him, the moonlight casting shadows on her face.

"Yuugi..." She sighed. "I don't blame you. This is what was meant to happen. And I _knew_ that." She frowned and looked down at her hands clasped in her lap.

"But that doesn't mean we won't miss him. You can't be angry at yourself for not wanting to say goodbye."

"Do you think I'm selfish?"

"Of course not. I never would have wished for it to be this way either."

"Oh Yuugi.... I'm sorry. I can't even imagine what you were feeling when you dueled him." She looked at him, eyes glistening with suppressed tears.

"I felt.... sure."

"Sure?"

"I was sure that what I was doing was the right thing. And that no matter what the outcome, it would be alright, because whatever happened was meant to happen."

"Destiny. Just like he said."

"Destiny."

**_If you can regain your smile_**

If your laughing self returns

Sadness will turn into kindness

For a few moments, the two sat in silence mulling over their own thoughts. Anzu gazed out the small round window for a while, before suddenly turning back to him with a guilty look on her face.

"Yuugi.... I have a confession to make."

"What is it?" He asked, his head tilted slightly in concern.

"I..... for the first time ever.... I wanted you to lose that duel today."

She couldn't help but feel a bit relieved when he didn't seem surprised.

"I understand." He smiled slightly at her.

"But I want you to know..... that I'm very proud of you." She smiled back.

**__**

"As that far off memory was..." with all your desires

"That means a lot to me." He looked down at his shoes. "But.... I'm sorry for taking him from you."

She nearly jumped at his words, and grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, with a pained look on her face.

"Don't apologize. He's happy. He won't ever forget us, and we'll never forget him." She released her grip on his hand, and looked him straight in the eyes. "And in the end I still have you...."

"But we're not the same. I... can never be him."

"Don't be stupid!" She said so loudly that all conversation from the seats in front of them stopped for a moment. "I thought I told you a long time ago. _Yuugi_ is _Yuugi_. It doesn't matter to me. I feel the same way...." She turned away from him, losing the courage to finish her sentence.

****

_The magic of the moon is... shalle a le rilla_

If you can forget your tears

If you can touch your kindness

I want to sleep near you

Yuugi dared not guess as to what she was going to say, in fear of his hopes being miserably dashed. Anzu waited a few more moments before speaking again.

"I wonder what it's like, where he is."

"I bet it's wonderful."

"How can you be so sure?" She was surprised at such a confident reply.

"Because he deserves it."

Despite his reasoning's simplicity, she could find no flaw in it.

**__**

If the magic of the moon vanishes

Because good-byes are visited again

If we can follow our feelings right now

I want to join hands with you and dance

"I wonder if he's thinking of us right now."

A comfortable silence fell between them as they both once again fell into their thoughts.

"....Do you think we'll ever see him again?" Yuugi asked, gazing over her shoulder at the moon, with a far-away look in his eyes.

Anzu observed him for what seemed like forever, studying him with soft look in her eyes before answering.

"I think that we've seen him all along, but never truly realized it."

They smiled warmly at each other as the jet flew them from Egypt to Japan, the same beautiful full moon bathing them in it's ethereal glow all the way home.

****

_Inside of the light, the place we should return to,_

Because I'll meet you again somewhere

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's Notes: If you've ever _heard_ the song, you're probably thinking 'That doesn't match up at _all_'. But for the small percent of you who have, picture the plane itself flying over Egypt with the moonlight on it. Worked for me. This didn't really turn out the way I had planned. Originally, it was supposed to be mainly about Anzu's feelings for Atemu, but as I've come to learn, wherever Atemu is concerned, Yuugi can't be far off. And since I have a compulsion to have some semblance of canon in the stuff I write, I had to touch on the Yuugi/Anzu relationship, and at least have some form of closure, because I sure as hell didn't feel it when I read the last page of the manga, and noticed Anzu was the only one looking down, and everyone else was looking to the sky. It depressed me. So I wrote this. If you didn't realize, the title is a reference to the last line of the song, and signifies Anzu's acceptance that Yuugi and Atemu truly are the same person.

Anyway, enough babbling. Thanks for reading, and please review even if you didn't like it. I even like constructive criticism, because it gives me something to think about. Thanks again!


End file.
